De Kus van de Dementor
by Dame Kim
Summary: Lily en James Potter zijn gelukkig getrouwd en leven op Goderic's Eind met hun vijf maanden oude zoontje Harry. De oude vrienden van James - Sirius Zwarts, Remus Lupos en Peter Pippeling - komen geregeld op bezoek, waarna ze keer op keer terugblikken op de tijden dat ze op Zweinstein zaten. Het verhaal van Lily, James, Sirius, Remus en Peter, voor en na Harry's verhaal, verleden,


Afkeurend tikte Lily op de vingers van James en maaide met een in beslag bedekte lepel in zijn richting, die hij behendig ontweek. James gniffelde opgewekt en drukte in het voorbijgaan een vluchtige kus op Lily haar wang, die desondanks glimlachte van zijn liefde.

Lily en James Potter leken een normaal gezin die op Goderic's Eind woonden. Ze hadden een zoontje van haast vijf maanden dat Harry heette en een stofachtig beest dat Lily een kat noemde en James een pantoffel. De Potters hadden een redelijk groot huis waar zich beneden een huiskamer, een keuken en een toilet bevonden en boven drie slaapkamers, waarvan één gebruikt werd door Harry, één door Lily en James en één als reservekamer, waar een doorgezakt bed stond en voor de rest een hoop prullaria. De tuin die zich achter en voor het huis bevond was niet goed bijgehouden, met plukken gras die aan de ene kant hoger stonden dan aan de andere en aan de achterkant was een klein vijvertje ingebouwd. De klimop bezette de meeste steen van het huis waardoor het spookachtig leek, haast magisch. De Potters waren zeer zeker normaal, ze waren zelfs geabonneerd op een krant, die _de Ochtenprofeet_ heette en hen iedere ochtend op de hoogte hield van de dingen die er gebeurden in de wereld. Aan de wanden van de woonkamer en de gang waren grote schilderijen gehangen, maar ze haalden het wel uit hun hoofd niet een schilderij in hun kamer te hangen voor pottenkijkers!

Nee, de Potters leken een normaal leven te hebben, alleen was er één geheimpje dat zich bij de Potters schuilhield.

Zij waren tovenaars.

En de Potters waren niet zomaar tovenaars, nee: zij waren afgestudeerde tovenaars. Tovenaars die afgestudeerd waren bij Zweinstein Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Zowel Lily als James hadden in Griffoendor gezeten en hoopten vurig dat als Harry elf jaar zou worden hij ook in die afdeling terecht zouden komen. James had beweerd dat hij zichzelf het liefst voor de Beukwilg wilde gooien dan dat Harry in Zwadderich zou komen; Lily had haar lippen getuit, maar niks gezegd, ook zij zou het niet fijn vinden als haar zoontje bij de afdeling kwam te zitten waar de meeste Duistere heksen en tovenaars vandaan kwamen. Want het was echter niet zo dat de Potters in een rustige tijd woonden, verre van dat. Hij-Die-Niet-Genoemd-Mag-Worden stond op zijn hoogtepunt der macht en iedere dag verdwenen er meer mensen, zelfs Dreuzels – niet-tovenaars – hadden door dat er meer aan de hand was dan slechts toeval.

Lily en James waren allebei lid van een groep tovenaars die zich verzetten tegen de macht van De Heer van het Duisternis verzetten. De Orde van de Feniks, waar ook de beste vrienden van James bij zaten en een horde andere tovenaars, probeerden Dooddoeners op te pakken en hun plannen uit de weg te ruimen. Zij waren tegen het moorden van mensen tenzij het hoogstnoodzakelijk was.

Heer Voldemort – wat de werkelijke naam van Jeweetwel was – liet zichzelf echter nooit zien. Hij was een opdrachtgever; kwam alleen mee met echte inslagen en invallen die steeds minder ongebruikelijk werden naarmate de tijd vorderde en Hij-Die-Niet-Genoemd-Mag-Worden machtiger en machtiger werd. Het hele Minsterie van Toverkunst had hij in zijn zak en Azkaban was leger dan men ooit had verwacht.

Lily en James Potter probeerden buiten de oorlog om een normaal leven te leiden, hoewel de oorlog iedere minuut, iedere seconde, in hun hoofd speelde en voornamelijk nadat Harry geboren was. Als er iemand was waar ze meer van hielden dan van elkaar was het wel het kleine ventje met de zwarte plukjes haar op zijn hoofd en zijn grote, groene ogen die iedereen in pakte zodra hij gezien werd. James was prompt in huilen uitgebarsten bij het zien van zijn zoon en Lily had Harry vlug van hem afgenomen toen James' handen begonnen te trillen van emotie. Dat was maar goed ook, want James was door zijn benen gezakt en als een plumpudding blijven liggen tot Sirius Zwarts – de beste vriend van de Potters – een plens water over zijn hoofd had gegooid. Sirius, echter, had het ook niet droog gehouden en was al helemaal aan het piepen toen de Potters hem vroegen of hij Harry's peetvader en voogd wilde worden. Sirius wilde dat natuurlijk met alle liefde en gaf hem altijd de grootste cadeaus als hij op bezoek kwam.


End file.
